The Fox And the Hound credits
Opening Credits * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. * Walt Disney Productions Presents * "The Fox and The Hound" * Based on the book by: Daniel P. Mannix * Story: Larry Clemmons, Ted Berman, David Michener, Peter Young, Burny Mattinson, Steve Hulett, Earl Kress, Vance Gerry * Creative Assistant to the Producer: Melvin Shaw * With the voice talents of: ** Mickey Rooney as Tod ** Kurt Russell as Copper ** Pearl Bailey as Big Mama ** Jack Albertson - Amos Slade ** Sandy Duncan - Vixey ** Jeanette Nolan - Widow Tweed ** Pat Buttram - Chief ** John Fiedler - Porcupine ** John McIntire - Badger ** Dick Bakalyan - Dinky ** Paul Winchell - Boomer ** Keith Mitchell - Young Tod ** Corey Peldman - Young Copper ** James MacDonald - Bear (Growling) ** Clarence Nash - Bear (Snarling) ** Mel Blanc - Caterpillar ** and "Squeeks" the Caterpillar * Casting: Mark Selway * Supervising Animators: Randy Cartwright, Glen Keane, Cliff Nordberg, Ron Clements, Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston * Animation Supervisors: Virgil Ross, Don Patterson, Laverne Harding, Dave Bennett, Ennis McNulty * Animation Consultant: Eric Larson * Character Animation: Ed Gombert, John Musker, Dale Oliver, Jerry Rees, Ron Husband, Dick N. Lucas, David Block, Jeffrey J. Varab, Chris Buck, Chuck Harvey, Hendel S. Butoy, Phil Nibbelink, Darrell Van Citters, Michael Cedeno, Phillip Young, Tim Burton, Don Lusk, Brad Bird, Nancy Beiman, Henry Selick, Bob Carlson, John Pomeroy, Al Coe, Tom Ray, Volus Jones, Linda Miller, Bill Justice, John Lasseter, Lester Kline, Bill Kroyer, Ken O'Brien, Ed Love, Heidi Guedel, Gary Goldman, Dan Haskett, Irv Anderson, Mike Gabriel, Andy Gaskill, Lorna Cook, Henry Selick * Effects Animators: Ted Kierscey, Jack Boyd, Don C. Paul, Dorse A. Lanpher * Effects Assistant Animator: Patricia Peraza * Coordinating Animators: Walt Stanchfield, Leroy Cross, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams * Key Assistants: Tom Ferriter, Sylvia Mattinson * Assistant Animators: Debra Armstrong, Kelly Asbury, Ben Burgess, Reed Cardwell, Retta Davidson, Leslie Gorin, Ray Harris, Jay Jackson, Skip Jones, Susan Kroyer, Fujiko Miller, David Molina, Dave Pacheco, Vera Pacheco, Ruben Procopio, Harry Sabin, Rusty Stoll, Tad Stones, Cyndee Whitney, Larry White, Kevin Wurzer * Inbetween: Tommy Ardolino, Will Finn, Mark Henn * Breakdown: Sandra Borgmeyer * Xerography: John Eddings, Glenn Higa, Janet Rea, Bill Brazner, Robyn Roberts * Xerox Checking: Kristine Brown, Daryl Castensen * Xerox and Paint: Diana Dixon * Final Checking: Wilma Baker * Painting Supervisor: Alberto M. Rodriguez * Inker: Kristine Brown * Painting: Madlyn O'Neill, Robin Police, Dave Smith, Phyllis Barnhart, Brigitte Strother, Ginni Mack, Eadie Hofmann, Carmen Sanderson, Robyn Roberts * Ink and Paint: Gina Wootten, Carmen Sanderson * Cel Painting Supervisor: Ralph Bakshi * Cel Painting: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Janet Bruce, Daryl Castensen, Sarah Jane-King, Carmen Oliver, Olga Tarin-Craig, Michelle Urbano * Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg * Scene Planning: Dave Thomson * Art Director: Don Griffith * Layout Supervisor: Tim Nordquist * Layout: Dan Hansen, Glenn V. Vilppu, Sylvia Roemer, Guy Vasilovich, Michael Peraza, Jr., Joe Hale, William Frake, III, Ed Wexler * Assistant Layout: Edward L. Ghertner, Larry Leker * Color Styling: Jim Coleman * Background Painting: Daniela Bielecka, Brian Sebern, Kathleen Swain * Background: Tia W. Kratter, Donald A. Towns * Technicolor® * Production Managers: Edward Hansen, Don A. Duckwall * Negative Cutting: Donah Bassett * Animation Camera Supervisor: Peter Anderson * Animation Camera: Rob Maine, Brian LeGrady, Ed Austin, Jim Pickel * Storyboard: Wilbert Plijnaar * Poster Artists: John Alvin, Drew Struzan * Special Photographic Effects: Bill Kilduff, Ron Osenbaugh, Philip Meador * Sound: Herb Taylor * Sound Supervisor: Robert Hathaway * Editors: James Melton, Jim Koford * Assistant Editors: Scot Scalise, Sandra Kaufman * Sound Editors: Wayne Allwine, Nick Alphin, George Fredrick, David M. Horton, Roger Sword * Dialogue Editor: Tammy Fearing * Sound: Allen Hurd * ADR Editors: Alan L. Nineberg, Al Maguire * Foley Artists: Vince Nicastro, John Roesch, Joan Rowe * Foley Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Re-Recording Mixers: Richard Portman, Nick Alphin, Frank C. Regula * Color Timers: Jim Passon, Phil Hetos * Assistant Directors: Don Hahn, Mark A. Hester, Terry L. Noss * Executive in Charge of Casting for Walt Disney Pictures: Christian Kaplan * Casting Associates: Mike Fenton, Mary Hidalgo * ADR Voice Casting: Louis Elman, Barbara Harris * Music Editors: Evelyn Kennedy, Jack Wadsworth * © Copyright MCMLXXXI Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * RCA Photophone Sound Recording * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Approved No. 26149 Motion Picture Association of America * Songs ** "Best of Friends" · Music: Richard O. Johnston - Lyrics: Stan Fidel ** "Lack of Education", "A Huntin' Man", "Appreciate the Lady" · Music and Lyrics: Jim Stafford ** "Goodbye May Seem Forever" · Music: Richard Rich - Lyrics: Jeffrey Patch * Music Score Composed and Conducted by: Buddy Baker * Music Supervision: Buddy Baker, Jay Lawton * Orchestrations: Walter Sheets, Harvey Cohen, Buddy Baker, Patrick Russ * Additional Music by: Shirley Walker * Music Contractor: Sandy DeCrescent * Music Preparation: Steven L. Smith * Music Engineer: Greg Fulginiti * Music Recordists: John Richards, John Rodd * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Scoring Mixer: Shawn Murphy * Musicians: Michael Boddicker: Synthesizer, Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Tommy Morgan: Harmonica, Ethmer Roten: Flute, Steve Schaeffer: Percussion, James Thatcher: French Horn * Co-Producers: Wolfgang Reitherman, Art Stevens * Executive Producer: Ron Miller * Directed by Art Stevens, Ted Berman, Richard Rich Ending Titles * THE END · Walt Disney Productions Category:Movie credits Category:End Credits Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment